Ghosts
by Miss.Sly
Summary: Oneshot Friendship Fic - Because there aren't enough out there. Molly and Kingsley talk.


**Ghosts**

* * *

Challange: Write a story using a prompt from a writing generator.  
Prompt: Kingsley Shacklebolt / Molly Weasley / Ghosts 

* * *

The Burrow was silent for the first time in as many years as Molly Weasley could remember. No one was home besides her. No children were running around. The ghoul in the attic was completely quiet. The wind wasn't howling through the house. No floorboards were creaking.

Feeling the need hear some noise before she lost her mind, the matronly woman stood from her spot at the kitchen table. She stepped on every squeaky floorboard her children had discovered over the years on her way to the stove. She hauled out her battered old kettle from beneath the sink. As it began to fill with the cold water streaming from the tap, she lost herself in her thoughts.

"Why don't you just conjure yourself tea?"

The deep, gravelly voice from behind her startled her and made her jump. Molly spun on her heel, wand at the ready. She eyed the tall African man before her with a critical eye and asked, "What the location of headquarters?"

He smiled wearily, worry lines that had begun to form around his eyes crinkling. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

Molly sniffed. "Sit down Kingsley."

"You really should be more aware Molly," Shacklebolt stated quietly. "We are in dark times yet again. If I had been a death eater you would have been dead by now."

Molly was silent as she twisted the tap off. She took her time placing the kettle on the stove. She heaved a sigh as she sat back down at her place at the table.

"Kingsley, I've lived through the first war. I gave birth to and attempted to raise my children while Arthur ran around the ministry trying to earn something for us to live on. I watched my baby brothers run off to fight and eventually be killed. My sweet cousin, Alice, and her husband were tortured to insanity, their baby just handed off to Franks mother for rearing as though they weren't really needed in the first place. Many good people, many good people I loved, died. Don't lecture me on dark times."

Kingsley watched as the Weasley matriarch laid her elbows on the edge of the table, slumped over like she had always lectured her children not to do, and pressed her face into her palms. He walked around the table from where he had been standing by the door and laid his calloused had on Molly's shoulder.

"I didn't mean it like that. I worry - I was only young during the first war. Fresh out of Auror training, I saw many things I wasn't ready to see. With He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named risen again, all the ghosts of the past have been awakened again."

Molly's shoulders visibly sagged. She felt beaten down, and warn by the wars. Picturing Gideon and Fabian in her minds eye she whispered, "Ghosts of the past indeed."

She shook herself out of her revere and with a wry chuckle, she glanced up at the Auror standing above her. Wearily, she muttered, "I'm getting to old for this."

Kingsley smirked back down at her.

The shrill shriek of the kettle filled the cramped kitchen, making both of the inhabitants jump. Molly moved to get it, but Kingsley gently pushed her back down into her seat. With a wave of his wand and the kettle, along with two cups, milk, and sugar, flew towards to table.

Shacklebolt strode back around the table and sat across from the aging woman. He poured them both a cup, and leaned back into the rickety chair.

"You know, you never did answer me."

Molly raised her eyebrow towards the dark skinned man before her.

"Why didn't you just conjure yourself some tea?"

* * *

Word Count: 610  
Updated: March 19, 2008

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognized. Nor do I own the Almost Totally Random Pairing Generator Version: Harry Potter. 

A/n: O.K. So I know it was supposed to be a pairing, but I can't bring myself to write Molly Weasley with anyone other than Arthur. So I settled for some good old fashioned friendship ficlet fun. Mind you, there were also a few other rather interesting prompts that I may end up writing, but if I post them or not is entirely up to my feelings that particular day. And reviews.

It seems to me like this came out more like the topic was "Tea" instead of "Ghosts". I must work on that. I really need to learn to stay on topic.

I have not written anything for this site in quite some time, so my writing skills are a little rusty. All feedback is encouraged. I know I need some help when it comes to grammar and the likes, so any review with help or tips would be wonderful. Flames will be taken in stride.

OH! And before I forget: Yes, I am aware that it was never concrete that Alice Longbottom was Molly's cousin, however her maiden name is Prewett, like Molly's. Therefore, one could assume that there is some sort of relation, knowing that almost all purebloods are related, let alone one's with the same last name. 

With Love,  
Sly 


End file.
